Pit's express
by Pitty.pat.cat
Summary: Pit and Palutena fall in love. But they oddly try and keep it a secret from the Underworld and Skyworld. So, its the Goddess and Angel's little secret. Warning! Rated M for Adult Content and Vore!
1. Episode 1, Pit's time Part 1

_**Pit's Express**_

 _ **This is my first time making Fanfiction for Kid icarus that is. So enjoy. Warning, this has Vore/Sex.**_

Pit woke up, still recovering from his last battle, he was recovering in a hot spring. All though it felt good, he got out and put on his shorts. He walked into Palutena's Temple seeing her reading a book on magic. He began to wonder why was he recovering. He couldn't really remember anything. "Um, Lady Palutena...?" Palutena looked up a few swift moments later. "Oh, Pit, your awake." She got up, taking off her over sized glasses. "Um, why was I in a hot spring?""Pittoo had to get you and take you back to my temple so you could recover." Pit had a look on his face. "Saved by the doppelganger once more..." "Aw, Pit, don't feel bad, you would have died out there if he didn't save you." Pit's curve on his face began to fade. "But I failed you..." Palutena looked at him and bended down. "Don't feel bad. We all have our moments of weakness, we need to learn from those." Pit began to smile. "Now, Pit, how about I go get Pittoo?" "Sure..." He really didn't want that. Palutena went to look for him. He then appeared behind her. "Oh, Hi Pittoo." She said happily. He made a grief groan. "Anyways, where's the Pit-Stain?" "Oh he just woke up." She said. "Well," Pittoo said happily. "I should get going right about now." He flew out. With a sigh she went to her room sitting down with a sigh. She watched over the world bored out of her mind. "Ugh..." Pit walked in to see what she was up to. "Hi, Lady Palutena. Sorry if I'm bothering." Lady Palutena looked at him licking her lips. "No, you aren't...Um, Pit?" "Yes?" "Come here..." She said. He walked towards her. "Pit, do you have...feelings, for me?" He blushed. "Well..." A finger over his mouth cut him. "I know you do." She kissed him. He blushed a lot. He moved. "Pit, don't hesitate. I'll do all the work." She ripped off his toga and tunic. "Wow," She said. "You have one hell of a chest." The only time Pit ever heard her use "hell" is when she was talking about the Underworld. She licked him and bit him. "You taste tasty..." She slowly pulled off his shorts. Revealing his cock. She licked it and kissed it as she dominated Pit. She began to suck on it. She reached into her pocket as Pit watched her, she pulled out a condom. "What's that?" He wondered. "It's a condom." She put it onto his cock. It tightened his skin making him have the feeling to cum. "Lady Palutena! I am going to cum soon!" He yelled. "Yes, cum for me!" She put her mouth on his cock so it could all get in her mouth. She swallowed all of it as it came threw. "Mmmm... Angel cum is do good..." Pit fell back. Palutena smiled and whispered in his ear. "For round two, meet me in a hot spring..." She said kissing his cheek. Pit put back on his clothes while Palutena out on a bathrobe. Pit walked out. She said quietly as he walked out. "Your mine, Pit." She said sexually.


	2. Episode 2, Pit's time Part 2

Pit was too excited to sit, he was too busy getting ready for the hot spring. He giggled so happily knowing that Palutena loved him made him feel great. He barely had enough breath to speak this truly made Pit feel wonderful inside and out. Although he nesaidothought she liked him back, he just always hoped. And hoped. And then it finally came true. He knew it. He dreamed it and it came true! He was so thrilled he couldn't wait any longer. He ran into the hot springs stripped his clothes and waited ever so patiently for Palutena to come. But it did take long. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KID ICARUS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, Hades saw the whole thing. "Oh my, it seems Pretty Palutena has the hots for Pitty Pat. I must but my best boys to work! Minions!" Some underworld creatures sped up to Hades. "Go my baddies! Go invade Skyworld!" He demanded. The troops went out to reek havoc on Skyworld. As Pit was still waiting he eventually fell asleep. A loud crash awoke him. "Wha-what?!" He had no idea what was going on. He put on a towel and rushed over to a window to see Pittoo out there fighting the army. "Ahh! I must help Pittoo!" He ran outside. Palutena tried to reach Pit as he was putting on his clothes. "Pit, what is happening?!" "I'm not sure Lady Palutena. But all I saw was Pittoo fighting the Underworld army!" Lady Palutena thought. "You should go help him!" He nodded his head. He ran outside and jumped down as Palutena granted him the power of flight. He began to slice enemies with his blade. "Take that, Monoeyes!" He noticed a Reaper approaching Pittoo. He then proceeded to run towards him and take out the Reaper. "Ww, Lady Palutena. Smash bros is really paying off!" She giggled, "I'm sure it is, Pit." Pittoo noticed Pit fighting by his side. "What are you doing, Pit-stain?!" "I'm helping you." He replied. "Like I need your help." "Well, seems like you do!" A voice began to speak sounding like a godly 10 year old. "Well, if it isn't Pit and Pittoo!" "Viridi?!" Dark Pit screeched in surprise. "Oh, well, I'm glad your hear to help, Viridi." Palutena said happily. "Oh, I'm not here to help. I'm just here to watch. I wouldn't miss this for the world!" She said. Pit and Dark Pit both had a look on their faces as they finished up defeating the baddies. "Well, hello Pitty Pat and Pretty Palutena." Hades said. "Hades?! I figured it was you who sent these baddies out." "Well, The Pit solved the equation." Pit got a little furious but not to much. "How do you play to stop me this time since the 3 sacred treasures are destroyed, you know." "Well, this time, I plan to do much more than just Kill you." Pittoo said. \\\\\End of Chapter 2/


	3. Episode 3, Pit's time Part 3

_**Alright, this is were the vore happens to beware.**_

The fight ended hours later with Pit and Pittoo standing with glee. The finally took down the underworld army, learning in the end you can put your boundaries aside and w- (Pit: Whoa, whoa, Whoa! Author: What's up, Pit? Dark Pit: Why would I ever team up with Arm-Pit? Author: Well, I thought you guys could've teamed up instead of fighting all the time. Pit: Well change the story! Pittoo: Yeah! I hate this. Author: Fine!) They beat up the baddies and Dark Pit flew off while Pit went back to Palutena's temple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KID ICARUS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He looked around seeing it more empty than usual. A centurion approached him . "Boss, Lady Palutena needs you in the hot spring now!" "Oh my! Its time!" He nearly forgot due to fighting off the Underworld. He went into the hot spring taking off his clothes. Some fog covered the place. He swam swimming into to something. "What the? Where am I?" He was inside Palutena's pussy. A hand pulled him out. "Pit, you really should look where you are going." Pit's pupils shrunk. "L-Lady Palutena! Your...your..." "Huge, I know. You shouldn't comment on a girl's weight." He began to notice she was naked. "Ahhh!" He covered his eyes and his cock. "Why are you hiding, Pitty Pat?" She began to tussle with his much much smaller hand. She smiled seeing his cock. "There isn't anything to hide. Uncover your eyes." She demands. He uncovered them and gasped noticing that large breast were right in front of him. "Oh my..." He blushed a lot. She threw Pit into the air and she played with him like a little you. "Aw, your so cute, Pit!" He was so close to falling into the water back she grabbed him. She kissed his head tasting him a little. "Pit...why do you taste so good?!" He looked down. "Aw, I'm not..." She picked him up and brought him close to her eyes. "You can't lie to a Goddess, you know." "Okay I'll say it." "Then say it." She demanded. "I taste a little good." He said looking into her eyes. "Good Angel." She licked him. "Then you wouldn't mind..." "Mind for what?" He wondered. "Have a little taste..." He thought for a moment. "Well su-" Before he could finish she stuck him in her mouth. His feet were sticking out her mouth. She slammed her tounge against him. "Mmmmm..." She nearly swallowed him. "Um, Lady Palutena!" He began to panick as if she couldn't hear him. "I won't swallow you." She giggled pulling him out her mouth. He was drenched in spit. He shiver. "Boop!" She dropped into the water drying the spit off him. "Oof!" He made a big splash but Palutena didn't think it was that big. "Okay Pit. Now that you dried off..." He was nearly unconscious. She put on her clothes and picked up Pit. Trying not to awake him. She slowly tip toed out puting him in between her breast.


	4. Episode 4, Palutena's crushin'

Well ever since the last episode, we know that Pit and Palutena's love each other, Now to go deeper into that story

Palutena was sitting rubbing her templates as she thought. "Well, if I wasn't able to do that as a baby then how am I supposed to do it know?" She was speaking sarcastically to Pit threw his crown. "Anyway, what do you want from the store, Lady Palutena?" "You." Is what Palutena would have said but she didn't wanna pressure Pit. "Anything really. I am just hungry." She said. She watched Pit as he took few things. Then the moon rose. Pit was outside the store now. "Wow. The moon is pretty tonight." He smiled. "I wish I was there with you to see it." She said. Then Virid tuned in. "Awww, how adorable! You guys are so cute!" She said tauntingly. "Viridi?!" Pit gasped. "Viridi, What's up?" She said cutely. "Nothing," She said. "Just came here to see what you guys have been up to since our last meet up." She saids flirtingly. "Anyways, Palutena, I got you a few things, chicken, veggies, and beef." For a moment Viridi stopped looking into Palutena's dreamy eyes and said. "How dare you eat nature's resources! If I had my hands on you I would steal your spine!" "Now, now," Palutena settled down Viridi. "This stuff was meant to be eaten." Viridi got mad. "This is why I hate you guys! Hate! Hate! Hate!" "Whoa calm down, Viridi." Pit said, giggling. "Your just glad I'm not there or I would beat you to a bloody pulp!" Viridi said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KID ICARUS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pit later on returned to Palutena's temple but she wasn't there, so he dropped off the food and went to Viridi's temple. He heard Viridi smooch something. He dashed to the scene, but Viridi was kissing a pillow. "Wow Viridi, I never knew you were so..." Viridi looked at him and got mad. "Pit?! How did you get in here?!" "The door was unlocked." Pit said with ease. Then he started to hear chopping noises. Palutena was in the kitchen cutting carrots. "Huh? Lady Palutena? What are you doing?" She smiled eating a carrot. "I am making a veggies surprise." Pit just remembered the last time they had veggies. "Are you sure they aren't possessed, like last time?" He said. "Of course Pit, don't worry, Goddesses, do not make mistakes more than once." She said gladly. Viridi walked into the kitchen and saw Lady Palutena put on a few pounds every since Hades defeat. "Hey, Palutena, you look a little pudgy." Viridi taunted. Palutena gasped. "I'm sure its nothing! You know just a little weight..." Pit said something to cheer her up. "Don't worry Lady Palutena, no matter what size you are, I'll always find you attractive!" He smiled blushing. "Me too." Palutena said. "Wait what?" Palutena stopped Pit by holding him in a lip lock. Viridi was surprised. And then walked out into her room. Pit heard Palutena's stomach growl and so did she. "Well, looks like I'm a little bit more hungry than I thought." The veggie stew was ready. "Now let's eat shall we?" Pit suggested. Palutena then put Plates onto the table and Pit put food onto the plates. Viridi heard they stopped kissing then she marched right in. "No way you are eating veggies in my household." She kicked them out. "Goodbye!" She slammed the door. It was raining outside so their food was gonna get wet. "Lady Palutena can't you make it stop raining?" "Sorry Pit, that's one of the things I cannot control...sorry." They walked home, and by the time they made it him the food was too soggy too eat so they threw it out. And they ate what was in the fridge and what Pit bought from the store. Eventually, they went to rest. But Palutena was awoken by a sound at night. She got a little scared so she tip-toed to Pit's room and saw he was a sleep. "Perfect," She said. She got into bed with him and cuddled with him eventually fell asleep. There the two loied for the rest of the night.


	5. Episode 5, Inside Out

Well, this it self is the one that has nothing to do with Palutena so enjoy episode 5

Pit was beating Medusa then Medusa grabbed him. "Face it Pitty, there is no beating me." He struggled to get out of her grasp. "Medusa, St-" She licked him. "Well, I wondered if you tasted like a eggplant, since your turned into one so often, but you taste like fried shrimp." Medusa licked her lips, but since Medusa licked him, he was able to slip out her hands, "Hey get back here! I'm not finished with you!" She looked around herself to see she was surrounded by people there, so she began to eat them up. She nearly ate the whole population of Skyworld. "URRRRRPPPP!" That made Skyworld shake. "Too bad those people didn't run when they saw me." She said rubbing her belly. Pit thought to himself. "I gotta get those citzens outta there!" He dashed towards to Medusa taking his blade trying to slash her stomach open. She grabbed him. "Oh, Pit, You can't kill me. Now join the rest of your city." She threw him into her mouth but didn't swallow immediately. She played with him until he was soaked with her toxic saliva. He was out cold

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KID ICARUS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Pit woke up he noticed her belly got a little smaller. She has digested half her prey. Medusa had fell asleep from a food coma. Pit tried to go back up her throat and open her mouth. He lead the rest of the citizens, that weren't digested, out of the giantesses mouth. When Pit was about to come out her mouth slammed shut. "Ooh, Pit, did you really think it would be that easy?" The snake eyed goddess said. "Medusa?!" He tried to open her mouth wide. "Stop it Pitty, I really wanted to devour and dominant you, not this city. So, for your failing to become my prey you were the real death of Skyworld." Medusa said laughing. She tried to throw him into her throat but he won't budge. "No matter what, I must live on for the sake of Skyworld!" He bursted out her mouth and went full on savage. Since the weapons he shot didn't take down the dark Goddess he called for someone. "Viridi? Can you hear me?" Pit said softly. "Groan, what is it Pit?" "I need your help." Pit yelped. "So, Viridi, could you come down here to Skyworld?" Pit said cutely. "Sigh, fine." Viridi warped herself to Pit. "Now, I need you to do something for me." Pit said. "What's that?" Viridi said. Pit whispered to Viridi. "Oh, okay." The blonde goddess said. "Hey Medusa!" She shouted. "What do you want, Goddess?" Medusa said. "Come here~" Viridi said flirtingly. Medusa lingered her face towards her. Viridi was soon to kiss her but chomped her head instead. Viridi clamped onto her neck and forced the rest of Medusa's body into her small body. The fabric on Viridi's dress ripped out showing her gut. She was huge once she swallowed her. "URRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!" That made the earth shake. The Blondy broke into laughter. "Hahahah! You actually thought I was gonna kiss you!" She laughed. "I'm not gay!" Viridi shouted. Medusa moaned press against Viridi's over sized stomach. "Wow, I am surprised my dress is still on." She pulled it off revealing her white bra and panties. Pit was too busy staring at the oversized Goddess. At first Viridi struggled to get up but then she used her Goddess powers to lift her belly. "What are you looking at Pit?" He snaped out the trance. "Um, nothing. We should get going home." Pit suggested. "Maybe, shorty." Viridi insulted Pit. "Once you digest Medusa your gonna be the 'Shortie.'" Pit said snickering.

 _Now I know this was one of the weirder ones, But I had fun writing this. Although this shouldn't really be in the story line cause Palutena is usually in these, but I wanted to take a break from the love stories and instead a Vote story. So yeah, Bye!_


End file.
